


Magic Man

by cherryvanilla



Series: Defining Moments Challenge [4]
Category: Virgin Suicides (1999)
Genre: Character Study, Defining Moments Vignette Challenge, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're a stone fox." Defining Moments Challenge -- Written July 2003</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Man

Stone Fox. Those were the words that got her. "You're a stone fox." She couldn't understand why, out of all the seniors in school, she was going to the prom with Trip Fontaine. Maybe because he was the first to ask -- but, for a guy she previously didn't give the time of day to, she was awfully head over heals for him now. His words: 'stone fox' kept running through her head.

He wanted her. She knew it. She loved feeling his eyes on her; loved thinking about him fantasizing about her. She wanted to blast her music, twirl around her bedroom and sing at the top of her lungs but she knew that would get her grounded, and she couldn't have that. So, instead, she snuck outside and lit a cigarette. The lights were on in the boy's room next door. She wondered what he was doing -- if he wanted her too -- if he was jealous that she was going out with Trip.

She flicked off her shoes and ran her toes through the cool grass, tipping her head back as she looked at the stars. She wondered if Cecilia was a star, now -- perhaps that bright blue and white one which was standing out above all the rest. She wanted to be a star like that -- shining so bright; blinding. Trip made her feel like one; made her feel like nothing else existed but she. Why'd it taken her so long to see it? He was perfect. Stone fox. Stone fox. He was so perfect.

She smiled widely around her cigarette and exhaled the white puffs of smoke, watching as it danced in the sky, trying to reach the stars but failing. She wanted to dance. She wanted to float weightlessly off the ground, touch that bluish-white star; touch Cecilia.

She couldn't wait to be in Trip's arms; envisioned it about a million times since this afternoon. Imagined twirling around the brightness of the decorated gym, moving to the music like something out of a dream; his hands on her back, strong and secure, flexing his fingers against her dress as she looked deep into his eyes, losing herself in the perfection of the moment. It was going to incredible, she thought as she tossed her cig onto the grass and spun around in circles, dancing on figurative air as she worked her way back to the house. It was going to be -- a night to remember.


End file.
